


This Is Us

by Kya_Six



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reita being sentimental, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kya_Six/pseuds/Kya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been together for more than 13 years everything starts to feel a little same-like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Us

_Is this all there is? Can we really say that this is all there ever will be? Playing the same recording day after day like an old broadcast. I hope not._

_I mean, isn't that all we are anyway? A broadcast that advertises 'individuality' with our 'different style' and our 'unique music'. We've been playing this show on repeat for over 13 years, so how are you not yet tired of it?_

_Of course I can never really grow tired of it at all. I've become accustomed to the everyday screeches of a musing fan or the buzz of a phonecall reeling me into work on a new sound. I like that scheduled lifestyle but it's inevitable for me to not wish for something more, is it not?_

_Remember when we started? Those 17 years have gone by in the strum of a chord, but I still remember our first meeting with our new band. What were we called? Ma'die Kusse, that's right. We laughed so hard when we met. Your pink hair was definitely better than mine._

_I miss those days, skipping from band to band and playing underground, still being able to have a somewhat normal life while still being rockers. And then who'da thunk it? Scraping up a drummer and guitarist from another underground band, and later picking up a different drummer from another band._

_I wonder what it would've been like if we never met. If he ignored me during soccer practice and we never became friends. Would we still be pursuing music? Or not?  
Guh, I don't like thinking about that. As long as I'm here with them, with you, I'll always be happy._

_Those were definitely the days but I'm going to focus on what's important now._

"Akira. Akira?" Fingers snapping under my nose brought me back to attention. _Where'd I go? That was a strange thought. Why are you remembering such things now, birdbrain?_

I shrugged off the coil of reminisce and looked up to the owner of the slender fingers, "Yeah? What's up, Yuta-kun?"

"Don't look so down," he giggled and I couldn't stop the twitch that curled the corners of my lips upwards. He really did have a beautiful smile. "Birthday boy shouldn't look so glum on his special day. Come on, we're leaving now."

Huffing as I stood, I followed him outside the studio where the others waited for me. And only one of them caught my full attention.

God he's beautiful. And he's all mine too. How'd I ever get so lucky?

I smiled at the four of them, Aoi and Uruha arm-in-arm, Kai jogging lightly over to the others and Ruki - my Ruki - just as beautiful in the early evening as he always is.

He looked up at me and smiled, my chest aching at his perfection. _Why are you so beautiful?_

I walked to him and the others, and I smiled, nodding at each of them before taking Ruki's hand and pressing a chaste kiss to the back.

 _He's always so cute when he blushes._ We started walking, just a little way down the road until we came to a bar hidden on the corner of a quiet street.

Aoi and Uruha strode inside the glass doors, Kai behind them and Ruki following suit, slipping his hand from mine to go in.

I stopped outside and just stared.   
He faced me, turning with so much grace that it hurt. And he smiled, with furrowed brows at my sudden stop. "You coming, Aki?"

I nodded and shifted hesitantly from foot to foot. He frowned and skittered towards me.

"Hey," it was a whisper, gentle and caring. He brushed his fingers over my cheek, the gesture so full of love that I wondered more of how he became mine. "What's wrong, baby? Are you okay? You know you can tell me anything."

_How do you know me so well?_

  
"I jus... I don't know what's wrong, Taka." I leant into his hand, now cupping my cheek. "I just feel like we're doing things the same way over and over again. Like we've lost our purpose. Like our dream of Nameless Liberty is gone. It just feels so... simple."

"So that's whats been bothering you?" His brow creased at that, twinging at my uncertainty. "Honey, we're always going to get this feeling, we can't help that, but we have everything that we dreamed of all those years ago. We have fans who love us and we love back. The music we have to express our feelings. And we have each other." I couldn't help the hot tears sitting behind my eyes, stinging the corners as they rolled.

I laid my hand against his and turned my face to kiss the palm, and brought him into my arms, resting my face in the crook of his neck. "God I love you so much, Taka."

"And I love you too. I will always be here to love you through these things. We'll never lose Nameless Liberty as long as we continue to play. I love you."

"Yeah, Akira!" I flinched at a hand slapping the back of my head. "What made you think all that stuff?"

I turned to see Aoi with that damn smirk on his face. Uruha stood beside him, a small smile tugging on his shaped lips and Kai with them, dimple and all. _Damn, they just heard all of that._

I sighed and couldn't deny them of anything; they are my brothers after all. "To be honest, Yuu, I really don't know where it came from. I guess I'm just scared to think of where we're going from here. I just don't wanna lose all of you. I love you guys. So _damn_ much. I'd be nothing without all of you."

"It's okay, Aki." Uruha chimed, "we understand, and for that we promise to always remain in Nameless Liberty. Together."

We all huddled together, embracing each other like we do before a live, laughing and smiling. Kai stuck out his hand in the middle of our formation, a pinky sticking out from his curled fist. Uruha smiled and took Kai's pinky with his own.

It took me a moment to catch on but after Aoi and Ruki added their pinkies to the coalesce of hands I followed, my own pinky curling around the bunch.

This is how we really are. This is really us. And I wouldn't trade it for the world. Because they are my world.

**Author's Note:**

> Another OS I wrote last year for Reita's birthday ^^


End file.
